Magnetic electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems are often used to prevent unauthorized removal of articles from a protected area, such as a library or retail store. A conventional EAS system usually includes an interrogation zone located near an exit of the protected area, markers or tags attached to the articles to be protected, and a device to sensitize (activate) or desensitize (deactivate) the markers or tags. Such EAS systems detect the presence of a sensitized marker within the interrogation zone and perform an appropriate security action, such as sounding an audible alarm or locking an exit gate. To allow authorized removal of articles from the protected area, authorized personnel desensitize the marker using the EAS system.
An EAS marker typically has a signal producing layer that, when interrogated by a proper magnetic field, emits a signal detectable by the EAS system. Markers of a “dual status” type, i.e., markers capable of being sensitized and desensitized, also have a signal blocking layer that can be selectively activated and deactivated. When the signal blocking layer is activated, it effectively prevents the signal producing layer from providing a signal that is detectable by an EAS detection system. Authorized personnel typically activate and deactivate a magnetic EAS marker by passing the marker near a magnetic field produced by the EAS system. The EAS system may include, for example, an array of magnets or an electric coil that produces a magnetic field of a desired intensity to change the state of the signal blocking layer of the marker. Many conventional EAS systems make use of a high voltage power supply and a tuned resistor-capacitor-inductor (RCL) circuit for controlling the magnetic field when sensitizing and desensitizing markers.